


Après la chute

by Hasegawa_algue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, Le Collectif NoName Challenge Février 2019
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa_algue/pseuds/Hasegawa_algue
Summary: Le nez par terre. Venir de si loin, avoir traversé tant de choses, et se retrouver le nez par terre. Si Castiel a chu, il n'en reste pas moins un être se tenant debout.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	Après la chute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barjy02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barjy02/gifts).



> !Repost 2019!
> 
> Hello !  
> Je fais mes premiers pas sur ce fandom dans le cadre du défi du Collectif Noname de février 2019. J’ai choisi de relier les deux sujets suivants :  
> « Nouveau fandom », proposé par Mundanchee et Mudomo  
> « La Chute (au sens propre ou figuré) », proposé par EmilieKalin  
> Vous devinez donc qu’on parlera de la chute provisoire de Castiel. Juste un petit morceau de vie.   
> Je remercie ma Barjy, si tu passes par-là, pour sa relecture et ses adorables encouragements. Ji t’adore !  
> J’espère que ça vous plaira !

Le nez par terre. Venir de si loin, avoir traversé tant de choses, et se retrouver le nez par terre. Un sentiment qu’il avait appris à bien connaitre lui enserra la poitrine. Respirer. Inspirer. Évacuer l’énervement et la frustration. Souffler.   
Castiel ne se plaignait pas. Cela n’était pas dans sa nature. Castiel ne cherchait pas la pitié. Ni même la reconnaissance.   
Non, Castiel aimerait juste savoir vivre normalement. Depuis qu’il n’avait plus ses ailes, qu’il devait s’adapter à sa condition bâtarde, pas vraiment homme, plus vraiment ange, il revenait aux fondamentaux de l’existence humaine. Boire, manger, dormir, vivre donc, dans un corps qui aurait pu être plus faible mais qui ne serait jamais aussi fort que sa nature céleste.   
Il avait chu.  
Aujourd’hui il était tombé, bêtement. Une marche traîtresse, le pied qui bute. Le nez par terre.   
Son menton avait durement cogné le sol, envoyant le sang gicler dans sa gorge parce qu’il s’était mordu l’intérieur de la joue. Il grogna, passa la langue sur ses dents pour évacuer l’hémoglobine qui lui assaillait les papilles. Il détestait ce goût. L’odeur aussi. Il n’avait même pas eu le réflexe de fléchir les genoux ou de lancer ses mains en avant pour amortir sa chute. Il s’était étalé, bien à plat, le pied encore pris dans la marche et les bras écartés, inutiles.   
Inutiles et incapables de lui procurer la stabilité de ses ailes qui lui servaient de balancier. Son centre de gravité s’était déplacé, il n’avait pas encore très bien situé où. Il ne se mouvait plus de la même manière, son dos s’affaissait plus volontiers sans la sensation des deux appendices pour le retenir. Il s’efforçait de se tenir droit, par volonté de rester digne malgré sa perdition. Plus qu’un déclassement, il vivait sa chute comme une immense perte, l’incapacité de ressentir l’univers, ce qui, pour lui, avait signifié se sentir vivant.  
Castiel replia ses bras, posant les mains à terre. Le sol sous ses paumes était dur, rugueux et chaud d’une journée ensoleillée.   
Tout n’était pas si morne. De l’univers, il pouvait encore apprécier la chaleur d’un rayon de soleil qui avait parcouru une distance infranchissable pour sa nouvelle enveloppe. Il respirait un air qui avait voyagé dans les poumons de milliards d’autres personnes et qui s’était régénéré dans les plantes, charrié par le vent. Il voyait les choses de ses yeux plus obtus mais avec la mémoire d’un être millénaire, une mémoire qui contenait encore le savoir et la conscience de ce qui l’entourait.   
Castiel poussa sur ses bras, força sur ses coudes, les déplia, souleva son buste, tira sur ses cuisses, contracta ses abdominaux, et se redressa sur ses genoux. Il avait un corps qui fonctionnait bien. Les nerfs faisaient remonter l’information à son cerveau encore sous le choc de la montée d’adrénaline. La chaleur se propageait jusqu’à ses extrémités. Son épiderme râpé picotait. Sa bouche l’élançait. Le sang se coagulait à la lisière de sa peau meurtrie. Il était vivant.  
Il pouvait marcher. Se tenir droit. Donner le bras à une vieille femme pour traverser la route et attraper un paquet de céréales sur une étagère trop haute pour l’enfant qui lui avait tiré la manche.   
Il voyait correctement. Plus aussi loin, plus aussi précisément. Mais les couleurs chatoyaient tellement plus vivement depuis qu’il ne percevait plus qu’elles.  
Les odeurs faisaient enfin sens, maintenant qu’il avait besoin d’elles pour s’orienter. Elles étaient annonciatrices des pâtes qu’il avait réussi à cuisiner, ou de la fleur qui poussait dans le petit jardin public de la ville. Il pouvait prévoir l’arrivée de sa collègue par le parfum qu’elle dégageait.   
Les sensations, qu’il pensait diminuées, se révélaient être un monde d’une infinie profondeur. Faire la différence entre le poil du chat qui venait parfois miauler à sa fenêtre pour quémander ses restes et la fourrure du chien de la voisine. Distinguer la viscosité du savon du soyeux de la mousse à raser. Sentir la dissemblance entre le froid sec de la climatisation et le vent humide d’un matin brumeux.  
Castiel posa un pied par terre, imposa à son mollet de s’étirer, à sa cuisse de se tendre, ignora le grincement de sa rotule endolorie. Il se suréleva, posa son autre pied, rejeta ses épaules en arrière. Se stabilisa, poussa dans un même élan sur ses deux jambes.  
Se relever.   
Voilà. Comme il l’avait toujours fait.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour répondre aux questions posées à l’auteure par le Collectif :  
> \- Mundanchee et Mudomo « Ecrire concerne aussi la chanson, quelle est donc celle qui vous représente le mieux, comme écrite pour vous ? » => Ecrite pour moi je ne sais pas. Mais je me sens très proche de « Enjoy the silence», « Question of lust » de Depeche Mode, pas parce qu’elles me correspondent mais parce que j’ai l’impression de les comprendre, vraiment.
> 
> \- EmilieKalin « Quel est le seul livre que vous prendriez sur une île déserte ? Et pourquoi ? » => L’Encyclopédie en dix volumes, ça compte comme un livre ? Doit bien y avoir tout ce qu’il faut pour survivre là-dedans ! Ou Robinson Crusoé, histoire de rester dans le thème.
> 
> Bisous !


End file.
